


Better than a tattoo

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun gets drunk, and then gets a little possessive. Jongwoon acts as his notepad. Changmin might or might not be to blame for all of this (but isn't in the story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'writing on the body' square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

Perhaps Jongwoon should have seen it coming. He blames himself later for not catching the glint in Kyuhyun’s eye that should have signalled that something was wrong. The little inkling that Jongwoon should have been paying closer attention to. He doesn’t realise this until things have progressed much further than he or Kyuhyun expected, though this is not entirely a bad thing.

It’s late in the afternoon, on a scorching summer’s day. Jongwoon is helping his mother out at Handel and Gretel, after spent the morning signing autographs and selling eyewear for his father. Both businesses are doing well, thanks to a steady influx of overeager, overexcited fans who crowd around Jongwoon whenever he steps into either shop and who make his parents and Jongjin pose for photographs when Jongwoon isn’t around. 

Of course Jongwoon loves the attention. He’s always adored being the reason why some girls get so excited they start to cry, just because he’s smiled at them or signed some bit of paper they thrust at his face. So he indulges the many requests for photographs or autographs whenever he’s got a free moment at either of his parents’ stores. He basks in the reflected glow of his fans’ love and feels heady from their collective adoration.

Jongwoon is signing someone’s train ticket when Kyuhyun comes into the store with a slightly harried expression. Dressed in a soft white t-shirt and tan-coloured bermudas, Kyuhyun looks adorably young and lost. It’s his default setting whenever he’s in a crowd and no one around him notices, though in Seoul his anonymity never really lasts that long. When someone guesses who he is, Kyuhyun suddenly turns on his cool idol persona and acts like he does on TV. But Jongwoon adores the slightly lost-looking Kyuhyun, the uncertain young man who happens to also be a brilliant performer with a voice like an angel’s, though he hides it from the world in this guise. Jongwoon feels insanely protective of this Kyuhyun and would dearly love to shield him away from the rest of the world, even though he knows that it would impossible.

Their eyes meet across the room and the smile Kyuhyun has on his face still manages to make Jongwoon forget about everything around him for a second or two. He can’t help smiling back, aware that anyone looking at him right now would see his dopey grin and know immediately how in love he is. Maybe he should take Jungsoo’s advice and be a bit less obvious with his emotions whilst they’re in public. Perhaps. Not when Kyuhyun is smiling at him like this, and Jongwoon just wants to whisk him away somewhere more private and glut himself on Kyuhyun’s smiles. And laughter. And the whispered obscenities that leave Kyuhyun’s mouth whenever Jongwoon’s buried deep inside him.

A sudden squeal from a rather diminutive fanboy shatters the moment. Jongwoon blinks and notices the glimmer of _something_ in Kyuhyun’s eyes before Kyuhyun looks away.

“Oh my God! It’s Kyuhyun!”

There’s a scuffle as several fans try and get to Kyuhyun, who gracefully signs a few pieces of memorabilia and poses for photographs while he makes his way towards Jongwoon.

“Looks like you’re busy, hyung,” he says when he finally gets to the counter. Several fans are taking videos, so Kyuhyun leans close in order to keep their conversation private. “Are you going to be working late tonight?”

“I’ve got a radio interview and some talk show taping with Donghee and Wookie after this. We’ll be finishing quite late so I’ll just bunk in at the dorms since we have that breakfast interview tomorrow. I think I texted you about it just now.”

Jongwoon hates early starts, but staying at the dorms at least helps to cut out some of the travel time. He’s already dreading the early-morning alarm call.

Kyuhyun hums. “OK. Well, I’m going out with Changmin tonight so I might be back a little later than you. That’s why I wanted to catch you here. Don’t wait up for me, alright?”

Great. Jongwoon usually shares Kyuhyun’s bed whenever he stays over at the dorms, much to Sungmin’s loud annoyance. If Kyuhyun’s planning another late night drinking session (and with Shim Changmin, those inevitably involve massive amounts of alcohol and lots of giggling over the most obscure things), he’ll probably save Sungmin the irritation and sleep in his old room. It should cut down on a lot of the early morning snark, if nothing else.

So he forces a smile and nods at Kyuhyun. Jongwoon would dearly give up the roomful of fans for just one minute alone with him, but already the crowd is pushing around them, asking them both for a photograph, shoving stuffed animals and cameras at their faces.

“Is today special or something?” Kyhyun asks, as Jongjin comes around to try and shoo some of the more persistent fans away. “Why is everyone trying to grab a piece of your ass, hyung?”

“Are they?” It’s hard to feign ignorance when several girls are squealing every time Jongwoon glances in their direction, waving their hand-painted placards and shooting videos of everything Jongwoon does. Jongwoon tries a smile, which Kyuhyun returns, pursing his lips just a little. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary, Kyu. You know how fans can get.”

If he’s being honest with himself, Jongwoon adores the attention he gets from his fans so much because he loves to watch for that precious moment when Kyuhyun’s carefully constructed mask of apathy drops and his possessiveness shines through. They both know, of course, that the idol Yesung belongs to the world. It’s in his contract. But Jongwoon, as Kyuhyun has repeatedly asserted after too many bottles of soju, is all Kyuhyun’s. Jongwoon hasn’t ever argued with this statement. But he does like to tease Kyuhyun every now and again, just to see the flush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks and the bouts of petulant bossiness it brings out in the bedroom. 

Kyuhyun glares at Jongwoon, just long enough for Jongwoon to think he’s missing something _vital_ here. Something he should be paying attention to.

“Uh…” to cover up his awkwardness, Jongwoon pushes a hand through his hair, looks at the computer monitor in front of him. Then back at Kyuhyun. God, that glare shouldn’t be so exciting. Jongwoon has the sudden urge to tell everyone to go away and drag Kyuhyun into the back room where the coffee beans are stored. His smile wavers. “Oh come on, baby. It’s not like they know about you and me, is it? Maybe if you left some kind of ‘I belong to Cho Kyuhyun’ stamp on my forehead they’d leave me alone, but we know that’s not going to happen.” 

This is the thing (and it’s what Jongwoon realises only much later, when it’s already too late): you don’t throw such an obvious idea out to Cho Kyuhyun and expect him not to do anything about it. After all this time, Jongwoon really should know better. But as it is, he’s busy, and he can see that several people in the crowd are beginning to wonder why and Kyuhyun are talking so seriously. So he claps Kyuhyun on the shoulder in a chummy manner.

“Guess I’ll see you later, Kyu! Try not to get too drunk tonight, huh? And don’t make Changmin carry you home.”

“You’re such a dork, hyung.” Kyuhyun sniffs. But the look he shoots Jongwoon on his way out is anything but disinterested, and the sly grin on his lips makes Jongwoon think he’s up to something unsavoury.

He puts it down to Kyuhyun and Changmin getting together for another night of raucous drinking. Pushing thoughts of Kyuhyun to one side with a resigned sigh, Jongwoon glances up at the line of customers that’s begun to snake out of the shop. Four more hours to go, and then radio interview and variety show. He’ll be fine.

***

It’s past one in the morning when Jongwoon finally falls into his bed at the dorms, too tired for pyjamas and content to sleep in his old boxers. Since Ryeowook moved out of their old room, it’s mainly used as more storage for Hyukjae’s clothes, but Jongwoon stays over every now and again whenever they’ve got too many schedules and returning home would be impractical.

Jongwoon tosses and turns and hugs a pillow to his chest, trying to fall asleep as quickly as he can. Sleep comes at a premium these days, what with all the demands of being part of Super Junior and the constant need to promote themselves, even when there isn’t a new album out, or a new single to release. Jongwoon’s mind feels too active for him to sleep, crammed full as it is with tomorrow’s schedule, plans for expanding Handel and Gretel, possible designs for sunglasses at Y Style. But the day has been long and he turns on his side and falls asleep in the middle of trying to think of new flavours of cake to sell in the cafe.

Dreams swirl around him, drawing him deep into surreal worlds where Jongwoon is ten feet tall and walking on clouds, fighting with the emperor of China for the love of a fair maiden (Jongwoon’s not sure Kyuhyun would approve), or starting a discussion with Youngwoon over whether he should buy a pair of shoes that have sprouted spikes and — 

Something wakes Jongwoon up, pulling him out of the spiralling strangeness of his unconscious. He blinks his eyes, registers the slightly unfamiliar surroundings of his old dorm room, then blinks again and feels a soft touch ghosting against his skin. It’s too light for Jongwoon to be able to tell what it is, and it’s ticklish enough to keep him from falling asleep again. Ants crawling across his skin, perhaps. Has one of Jongwoon’s fellow members been eating in here? It better not be cockroaches…

Jongwoon feels the tickling sensation across the nape of his neck and he reaches around to brush whatever it is away. He barely stifles a yelp when another hand takes hold of his.

“Hyung.”

That sounds like Kyuhyun’s voice. Jongwoon turns, noticing for the first time how the bedside light is on and that Kyuhyun is snuggled up next to him. This last observation is judged to be quite acceptable.

“…Kyu?” The fog of sleep is slow to shift, but Jongwoon tries anyhow. “What time is it?”

“Late.” Kyuhyun sounds just the tiniest bit tipsy, and then he giggles like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. Jongwoon finds it adorable. “I wanted to come here and sleep with you.”

Jongwoon’s eyes are so, so heavy, but he manages to sit up a little and take a closer look at Kyuhyun, who’s obviously just stepped out of the shower and wearing black boxer-briefs that cling and emphasise the creamy lusciousness of his thighs.

“C’mere,” Jongwoon says, pulling Kyuhyun close. They kiss, and if Jongwoon wasn’t so damn tired, he’d pin Kyuhyun to the bed and take full advantage of this rare moment of privacy. Kyuhyun tastes sharply of the mint from his toothpaste and behind that Jongwoon can detect hints of the soju he must have consumed earlier tonight. “I’m sorry, Kyu. ‘M so sleepy.”

Kyuhyun giggles again. “That’s OK, hyung.”

Jongwoon barely hears him. He’s falling asleep again, lulled by Kyuhyun’s warmth and the fatigue from a full day of being Yesung for the fans and the TV cameras.

The tickling sensation moves from the back of his neck to the line of his collarbone. Jongwoon really hopes there aren’t any ant infestations in the dorms. It moves down his body and Jongwoon wonders if he should wake up properly and ask Kyuhyun to check for insects crawling over him, but he can’t find the energy. He feels the world around him begin to drift away as sleep begins to take hold again. Even if there are ants crawling all over him, they don’t seem to be biting, and that’s enough for Jongwoon right now.

And in the morning, he’ll have Kyuhyun all to himself. The thought is enough to make Jongwoon smile, even as he feels Kyuhyun rearrange them so that he’s curled up into Jongwoon’s embrace. It’s the way they usually end up sleeping together, and Jongwoon drapes an arm over Kyuhyun’s hip with the last burst of energy he can muster.

“Don’t get too mad at me tomorrow, hyung.”

He’s not sure if he hears Kyuhyun whispering in his ear, but Jongwoon is asleep again before he can make too much sense out of Kyuhyun’s enigmatic statement.

***

Morning comes obnoxiously early, and Jongwoon wakes to the red-gold glow of the rising sun a few hours later. He still feels exhausted, but better than he did yesterday, which is better than nothing. His arms are also full of Kyuhyun, which Jongwoon places in the ‘positive things about today’ category.

Jongwoon shifts, tries to disentangle himself from Kyuhyun, who’s deeply asleep and snoring lightly. Not for the first time Jongwoon envies his lover’s ability to sleep through nearly anything. In the process of trying to pull away, however, Kyuhyun ends up commandeering Jongwoon’s arm as a makeshift pillow and makes the job of trying to get up even more difficult.

“Kyu. _Come on_.” Jongwoon shoves at Kyuhyun as gently as he can and finally manages to get himself free. Kyuhyun rolls over, sniffs, and grabs at a pillow before opening his mouth to let out another snore.

Jongwoon’s not sure if this behaviour should be labelled infuriating or adorable. Unable to decide, he checks his phone. About half an hour before they have to get up for the breakfast show taping the whole group’s scheduled to attend. Cursing his inability to sleep any longer, Jongwoon gets to his feet and shuffles to the bathroom. 

He’s washing his face when he notices the first scrawl. It’s nothing obvious or ostentatious, but it’s hard to ignore the small line of writing on the back of Jongwoon’s hand. He squints at the mirror, disbelieving at first, and then looks at his hand properly. In very careful handwriting, the characters evenly spaced and neatly formed, it reads:

_Property of Cho Kyuhyun._

Jongwoon blinks, wonders if he’s still dreaming. He splashes more water on his face and looks at his hand again. No, the words are still there. The coldness of the water makes him feel a bit more alert and he gapes in amazement as he takes in the rest of his reflection.

Kyuhyun has left his written claim on much more of Jongwoon’s body than just his hand. As Jongwoon squints in the mirror, he sees lines of writing marking the line of his neck and collarbone, down the entire length of one arm, along his ribcage — that explains why one of his dreams last night featured him being tickled to death by a large feather duster, he realises — and around his navel. Jongwoon turns around to examine his back and stares in amazement when he sees Kyuhyun’s claim written in large characters across his back, each word carefully formed and coloured in with black ink to make them stand out even more.

There is another line of writing on the jut of Jongwoon’s hip bone. He peers at it, amazed not only at how meticulously perfect Kyuhyun’s handwriting is, but also that he managed to sleep through all of it. He must have been dead to the world last night. As he stares at the writing, Jongwoon notices that there isn’t any variation in what Kyuhyun has left on his skin. It’s all the same: 

_Property of Cho Kyuhyun. Property of Cho Kyuhyun. Property of Cho Kyuhyun._

All joined up and neat. Over and over again, just to make sure anyone reading understands the point Kyuhyun is trying to get across. 

Jongwoon’s been branded by a marker-wielding maniac after too many bottles of soju (and very likely the encouragement of his best friend). He looks at each of the markings on his body, bemusedly fascinated when he thinks about how much time and effort this must have taken Kyuhyun. The fact that the writing is so neat, too, says volumes about how seriously Kyuhyun must have taken this late night bit of artistry.

Then Jongwoon turns back to the mirror and notices the slight change to Kyuhyun’s writing. The words on the skin above Jongwoon’s heart are different, the writing less perfectly formed, slightly shaky. It’s only three characters long.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Was this the last thing Kyuhyun wrote, just before he fell asleep? Or is it just the tiniest bit less than perfect because Kyuhyun was unsure about writing his name on that particular part of Jongwoon? Or did the alcohol finally get to him and impair his writing skills just as Kyuhyun neared the end of his task?

Jongwoon stares and stares and stares at the marks on his body, but gets no answers in return. With a start, he realises that some of them won’t be covered by his clothes and that — oh _shit_ — they’ll probably be visible when they have that interview later. He turns on the tap again and sticks his hand underneath the running water, rubs at the words there.

And then Jongwoon realises how much of a sneaky bastard Cho Kyuhyun is, because the ink won’t come off. Jongwoon pumps soap into his hands and scrubs furiously. The words don’t even fade slightly.

Kyuhyun’s name on Jongwoon’s skin is going to be on display to any eagle-eyed viewers. The shock of it hits him fast and sends a cold jolt of awareness straight at Jongwoon’s gut. Everyone will see. Everyone will wonder.

In an instant, Jongwoon’s shock quickly turns into a stab of shameful, hot arousal. Kyuhyun’s staked his claim to ownership in the most visible way possible. What started as simple wonder at Kyuhyun’s carefully hidden possessiveness gives way to a curling, snarling desire to claim Kyuhyun in a similar manner.

Jongwoon finishes brushing his teeth in an effort to calm himself down so he doesn’t go straight back and fuck Kyuhyun straight away. That can come later, but first he wants to show Kyuhyun how he feels about his handiwork. With a final glance in the mirror to remind himself of where he’s been written on, Jongwoon dashes back to the room.

Kyuhyun is waiting for him when he gets back. As Jongwoon closes and locks the door behind him, Kyuhyun yawns and uses the pillows to prop himself up. His hair falls in his eyes — it’s grown a bit too long for Kyuhyun to be comfortable with, but apparently that’s the way the stylists want it — and he flicks at it lazily before giving up. The sunlight caresses the curves of his body, illuminating his pale skin and picking out the golden highlights in his hair. Jongwoon loves how pure Kyuhyun seems. As though he’s some kind of innocent angel. It’s very far from being the truth, of course, but Jongwoon has a good imagination.

They stare at each other for a moment, relishing the silence the early morning brings and the easy intimacy they share. Then Kyuhyun licks his lips, and Jongwoon can’t look away.

“Come kiss me good morning, hyung.”

So Jongwoon does, melting against Kyuhyun’s sleep-warmed skin and soft full lips. He tries to contain himself, but Kyuhyun is insistent and they’re soon sharing the taste of each other on their tongues, Kyuhyun letting out the most indecent sounding moan that sends another rush of heat straight to Jongwoon’s cock.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun whimpers. Pushes his hand down the front of Jongwoon’s boxers and wraps his fingers around Jongwoon’s erection, strokes him once. “Mmm. You’re so hard for me, aren’t you? You’re all mine.”

His words stop Jongwoon from continuing his slow exploration of Kyuhyun’s neck and throat. He pulls back just a little, but it’s enough to alarm Kyuhyun, who stares at him with round eyes, confusion writ plainly on his face.

“Jongwoon, what are you doing?”

In reply, Jongwoon simply holds up the hand with Kyuhyun’s writing on it. He tries to arrange his features into something approximating a stern glare.

“I saw the present you gave me, Kyu.”

This is the other thing about Kyuhyun. Beneath the bluster and the sarcastic quips, behind the carefully studied nonchalance, he still is the sweetest, dorkiest little boy at heart, who can be astonishingly unsure of himself. Jongwoon watches as an understanding expression washes over Kyuhyun’s face, and is quietly amused when this turns into apprehension.

“Someone’s decided it was a good idea to write his name all over me last night while I was sleeping. I guess they thought it would be funny to let me walk around all day looking like someone else’s sketchpad.”

Kyuhyun looks horrified. “I didn’t mean it to be funny, hyung!”

Jongwoon wants to laugh so badly, but he keeps himself calm. “Didn’t you, Cho Kyuhyun? I bet you thought it’d be hilarious if everyone at the taping sees what you’ve done.”

This time, Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything at all. Instead he just stares at the writing on Jongwoon’s hand and opens his mouth, but no words come out.

He’s not that much of a bastard. Jongwoon can’t help but let loose a snort of laughter that’s quickly followed by a fit of giggles as he falls into Kyuhyun’s stunned embrace. After a moment, Kyuhyun twigs and starts raining blows down on Jongwoon’s back.

“You’re such a dick, Jongwoon!” He hisses, though the tone of his voice is slightly hysterical. “I thought you were really mad at me.”

“Why?” Jongwoon plants a kiss on Kyuhyun’s chest. “Just because you wanted to use me as your personal notepad? I kinda like the thought.”

Kyuhyun groans. “That wasn’t the point of it.”

“I figured. So, you want to tell me what inspired this moment of madness, huh?”

“Can I blame Changmin?” Kyuhyun asks, looking hopeful. Jongwoon sniggers and tugs at Kyuhyun’s cheek, earning himself a half-hearted growl.

“That poor boy has enough to deal with without you blaming him for your drunken escapades."

“Fine.”

Kyuhyun pushes at Jongwoon’s shoulder and they rearrange themselves so that he’s looking down at Jongwoon’s body, tracing the words he’s written onto Jongwoon’s skin.

“Well, really, it’s all _your_ fault, you know.” Kyuhyun traces the characters his name that he’s left on Jongwoon’s arm, raising goosebumps in his wake. “Letting all those people yesterday get so close to you. Making me all jealous like you knew what you were doing to me… You really do it on purpose, don’t you?”

Jongwoon turns and sees the demand in Kyuhyun’s eyes. Feels anticipation rush through him even as Kyuhyun moves his hand up to examine the words on Jongwoon’s collarbone.

“You want to me to be honest, or nice?” Jongwoon asks. He gets his nipple pinched hard in response, just before Kyuhyun shuffles down his body and sucks it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nub until it puckers up. “ _Shit_ , baby…”

“Answer the question,” Kyuhyun snarls, even as he moves to Jongwoon’s other nipple and lavishing it with the same attention. He glances up, eyes dark and dangerous. “ _Please_ >?”

“Of course I do it on purpose!” Jongwoon’s already arching off the bed, but he reaches down and pulls Kyuhyun up so that they’re face to face and he can see the slight blush on Kyuhyun’s cheeks that gives away how horny he is. “And this is the way you pay me back, is it? By writing your name all over me so the fans will know who I fuck when I’m not onstage performing for them? You like leaving all those poor girls at the cafe a message about not touching your property, Kyu? Is that it?”

Kyuhyun wriggles against him, only half-ashamed and very much aroused by the way Jongwoon’s voice has turned gruff with lust. His cock presses against Jongwoon’s belly, but Jongwoon won’t let himself be distracted that easily. He runs his hand down Kyuhyun’s back and caresses the swell of his ass.

“It was your idea,” Kyuhyun murmurs, as he maps more of the words he’s left on Jongwoon’s skin with his fingers. “You said I should leave some kind of brand on you to tell people they can fuck off because you’re mine, hyung. Changmin might have possibly helped me buy the pen, but everything else was totally my idea.”

Jongwoon snorts. “Of course it was. That Shim is such an enabler. I bet he told you what a brilliant idea it was and made you buy another round so you two idiots could toast to your genius.”

Kyuhyun looks slightly guilty, so Jongwoon presumes he’s hit the nail on the head there. He laughs quietly, winds some of Kyuhyun’s hair around his finger. “You know, I thought there were ants in the bed when you started writing on me, Cho Kyuhyun. You’re so lucky I was too tired to freak out.”

They grin at each other, and Kyuhyun ducks his head an says something about possibly not being very sober when he was doing the writing, which Jongwoon thinks makes the precision of the writing even more amazing. He tells Kyuhyun so, just to watch the glow of pleasure that lights across Kyuhyun’s face. Jongwoon gets a kiss for his troubles, which he receives quite graciously, dragging his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair as he deepens the kiss, enjoying the way Kyuhyun mewls in response and bucks up against him. 

“Disgusting little vandal,” he hisses. “I should punish you for being so bold, shouldn’t I?”

Kyuhyun makes a noise in his throat, halfway between a gasping laugh and a high-pitched whine. “Let — let me make it up to you then, hyung.”

And before Jongwoon can do anything else, Kyuhyun is leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down his body. All Jongwoon can do is watch him and wait to see what happens. He doesn’t have to wonder for very long; soon Kyuhyun is licking and biting at his thighs, pushing his boxers away, and Jongwoon has to stop himself from flipping Kyuhyun over and having him just like this, manners be damned.

“Kyu…”

Kyuhyun looks up at Jongwoon, smiles his evil maknae smile. Even though he’s seen it a million times, in a million different situations, it still sends a shiver down Jongwoon’s spine. Nothing good has ever happened after Kyuhyun uses that smile. Nothing that hasn’t had him begging Kyuhyun after five minutes, anyway.

“I just wanted to apologise properly for writing my name all over your body, hyung. But I only did it because I wanted to let people know that you were mine.”

He wraps his lips around Jongwoon’s cock, engulfing it in the warm wetness of his mouth, and Jongwoon has to choke back the moan leaving his lips. God, he hasn’t had Kyuhyun suck him off for so long he’s forgotten how skilled his lover is. Kyuhyun uses his tongue and lips and hands like a black magician, wringing the most undignified sounds from Jongwoon. He licks and sucks and then takes all of Jongwoon’s cock down his throat before teasing him with quick firm strokes of his hand, always bringing Jongwoon to the very edge of orgasm before denying him and almost pulling away before starting the same torture all over again.

Jongwoon thinks he might be swearing, or begging Kyuhyun to stop being like this, or just generally being incoherent and it must be some kind of signal to Kyuhyun, because right when he’s about to come Kyuhyun rolls on top of Jongwoon, all eager impatience and exquisitely warm, soft skin. He wipes at the corner of his mouth, eyes alight with a hunger that Jongwoon knows must be mirrored in his own gaze.

“Not like this. I want you to have me, hyung. I want you inside me.”

Some small part of Jongwoon’s brain that isn’t turned to mush by this pronouncement starts sending out warning signals about alarm calls and television tapings. He pushes all these thoughts to one side, for the moment, reaches up for Kyuhyun. They kiss messily, hot and urgent, and Jongwoon’s wet cock slides against Kyuhyun’s thigh and the sensation makes Jongwoon cry out in his desperation. He nearly tears Kyuhyun’s underwear off and is so distracted by having Kyuhyun’s naked ass in his hands that Kyuhyun has to bite him hard on the shoulder to remind Jongwoon of the more pressing matter at hand.

One of them, Jongwoon can’t make out who, manages to find the spare tube of lubricant they keep in the bedside table for occasions like this. Kyuhyun flips the cap open with shaking fingers and squeezes out far too much in his haste, the clear liquid coating his entire palm. But Jongwoon laughs and they rearrange themselves, even as Kyuhyun slicks Jongwoon up with his lube-covered hands. It isn’t as perfect and rehearsed as the dance routines they perform for the world, but that’s what Jongwoon loves about moments like these, especially when Kyuhyun is gasping and giggling while they try to work out the best position.

Then, suddenly, Kyuhyun’s ass is right where it needs to be and Jongwoon can feel the heat coming off his lover’s body.

“Jongwoon?” Kyuhyun has that uncertain look on his face again. “You _are_ mine, aren’t you?”

“Do I need to say it again?” Jongwoon asks, even as his hands slide down Kyuhyun’s ass. “You’ve written your name all over me in permanent ink, Kyu, where everyone can see, and I’m still here. Baby, you could tattoo it on me and I’d still be here. Don’t ask stupid questions when you should know better by now.”

No more words. He thrusts into Kyuhyun hard in one single fluid motion, feeling more than hearing Kyuhyun’s soft gasp of pleasure as he rocks upwards into Kyuhyun’s tight heat. Jongwoon settles his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips, watching as Kyuhyun begins to roll down against him, taking him in deeper, his mouth open slightly, his lips slick and red.

Beautiful. Jongwoon could watch him like this for ages and still be fascinated by every single movement Kyuhyun makes.

They find their rhythm easily enough, Kyuhyun bracing one hand on the wall behind the bed head as Jongwoon’s thrusts become faster, more frantic. Pleasure winds its way up Jongwoon’s spine, curls in his belly, burning him from the inside out. Kyuhyun’s skin is intoxicatingly warm and soft against his, the curves of his body melding perfectly to the angles of Jongwoon’s. Jongwoon keeps fucking into Kyuhyun, aware of the man above him and how perfect he feels around Jongwoon’s cock, but also of the branding of ownership Kyuhyun has tattooed into his skin. The ink will fade, of course, but right now the words feel etched into the very marrow of Jongwoon’s bones.

Kyuhyun catches his gaze and Jongwoon knows he’s not going to last much longer, because Kyuhyun looks absolutely undone, his eyes blown and the colour in his cheeks risen even more. His elegant long fingers grope at Jongwoon’s hair, and Kyuhyun leans down for a kiss, biting at Jongwoon’s lips and sucking at his tongue. Their breath is coming in pants and hoarse groans now, the sound of their love-making animalistic and primal. Jongwoon feels his control begin to unravel as Kyuhyun takes hold of his own cock and starts working it to the rhythm of Jongwoon’s thrusts.

“I want to come, hyung. Make me… make me come. I want to come so bad, Jongwoon. Please let me come.”

Coherent thought is impossible now. Jongwoon doesn’t think; he only reacts. He angles his hips and thrusts up hard, knowing by the strangled sound Kyuhyun makes that he’s hitting the perfect spot. Kyuhyun’s hand is a blur between them, and Jongwoon feels the crest of his pleasure approaching with frightening speed. He reaches down with the hand that’s been written on, wraps it around Kyuhyun’s cock, linking his fingers with Kyuhyun’s as they both stroke him to orgasm.

“Oh, God. Oh, hyung, please don’t. Don’t stop. J-Jongwoon. Please. Please please please — ”

Kyuhyun’s pleading trails off into a long wail as he pushes down against Jongwoon one final time before coating their hands with his seed. The warm shock of it is enough to trigger Jongwoon’s own climax. He growls as he shoots deep into Kyuhyun, ecstasy finally overwhelming him, his eyes shut against the intensity of it all.

***

Later, as they lie tangled and sated and sticky on the twisted sheets, something niggles at the back of Jongwoon’s mind. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be going for some TV taping, Kyu?”

Kyuhyun sniggers. “I might have sent you a message about it being cancelled last night, hyung. Maybe you went to sleep too early… Or maybe I was too drunk and forgot to send it.”

Jongwoon wants to feel irritated, he really does. But Kyuhyun is curled up next to him in a heap of post-orgasmic bliss, and the way he nuzzles against Jongwoon’s neck makes Jongwoon forget about stupid things like missed messages and cancelled schedules.

He draws Kyuhyun nearer, mindless of the mess they’ve left on the sheets. Looks at his arm and the words Kyuhyun left there.

“Tell me something.”

Kyuhyun looks up at him. 

“Why is the writing everywhere else different to what you wrote on my chest, Kyu?” Jongwoon points at the area above his heart and the shaky, slightly messy writing. “Were you too drunk by that stage, huh?”

For a moment Kyuhyun looks as though he doesn’t know what to say. Then he smiles. A wide, easy smile, full of tenderness. Jongwoon remembers falling hard for Kyuhyun when he saw that smile after the first time they’d made love. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Kyuhyun says. “It was kind of hard to write on that part of you after everything else, hyung.”

“Oh.” Jongwoon feels a bit deflated. He supposes that’s a reasonable explanation.

Then Kyuhyun kisses him, soft and long and sweet.

“Also… I figured I didn’t need to write it there, hyung. You know you’re mine already.”

Jongwoon doesn’t argue with that. Kyuhyun reaches over the side of the bed and finds the pen he used last night, presses it into Jongwoon’s hand.

“We have some more time before they make us get out of bed. How about you do the same to me?”

This is the thing about Cho Kyuhyun that Jongwoon loves so much: even after all this time, Kyuhyun manages to surprise him with the most unexpected gestures. 

He uncaps the pen and begins to write his name on the back of Kyuhyun’s hand…


End file.
